Dark Black Magic
by Wizard01
Summary: Is someone standing in your way, preventing you from fulfilling your dreams or getting what you want? When all other tactics fail, you can use black magic to bring about the outcome you desire. But can Black Magic Meet you with Your True Love? Do Read & Review! A Dareya fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Hii... This is my First Story . The Plot inspired by a Book . Hope You like it!**

 **Chapter 1 ~ Bloody Night**

It was nighttime. The moon hovered above the trees and the stars sparkled. There was a wooden house all by itself in the middle of the forest. The forest engulfed it into shadows. The Four Friends were there as they came there to spend their weekend as usual.

...

"C'mon Girls, You seriously Believe in all these things", A Girl Yelled.

"Of course Dear , And it will work for sure" Said Crystal.

"Girlz Just Gr-ow up. These type of things doesn't exist. I mean... Black Magic. Really! Its a 21st century guys. How can it be exist" Snapped Girl.

"Why not Babe! Said kiera with raising her eyebrows. " If it existed before, then it can work today too" Added Kiera.

"And I think it never existed" Said girl.

"Your wish, you believe it or not but we do. And we are going to try this " Said crystal Right Catty? She said looking at her As she scared a bit.

"Ye-Yeah" Stuttered cathlene. (Her friends called her catty).

"This is book of 80's. I found it in my grandad's library. " Said crystal while holding the book in her hand.

"What-E-ver! I'm not going to be a part of all this nonsense" Said Girl while crossing her arms.

"Ahh! So Miss Shreya scared ." Kiera teased her. And giggled.

"Ohh Please! I'm not scare from Anything." She stated proudly.

"Then prove it. If it's nonsence then it won't harm us" Said kiera.

"OK Fine! What we have to do? " she asked. Walking towrds them.

Crystal opened the book and started to read the instruction with awkward pronunciation . She spoke a few more syllables and stopped.

"What kinda of language is this?" Asked Cathlene.

"Its A dark ancient language used by higher beings for casting devastatingly powerful magic. I learnt this from my grand dad.

"And what did that mean you spoke" Asked kiera in curiosity. "Translate it " she said.

"Is someone standing in your way, preventing you from fulfilling your dreams or getting what you want? When all other tactics fail, you can use black magic to bring about the outcome you desire. Black magic is fueled by powerful forces and spirits, so it's important to know what you're getting into before you start casting spells or performing hexes - otherwise you might be the one who gets harmed." Explained Crystal.

"Awakening the forces of darkness can be a serious move and should not be done lightly. The threefold law states that what you put forth comes back to you threefold. Do you feel so strongly about using black magic that you're willing to suffer should the magic come back to harm you? Be sure that the outcome you are hoping to obtain is completely worth it." Crystal added further.

Girls gave a frightening look to one another.

Crystal again looked in book and about to continue again .

"Guys, Think about it again. We should do this or Not?" Said Cathlene with trembling voice.

"Stop Being scare Catty!" Snapped kiera.

"Relax Catty! Nothing gonna happen! Its all silly thing! Trust Me!" Whispered Shreya.

"OK guys. I am going to read 'How to do this' step by step . Said crystal and looking down in the book.

1) Draw a circle with a pentagram inside.

Crystal drawn a powerful symbol in the ground using a wand hewn from a hazel tree. Lighting candles around the circle As they are outside of the house.

2) Step into circle of power. Once inside, gather your concentration and energy. You will need all the energy within you to complete the spell. Don't let yourself get distracted.

"OK girls so we have to enter in this circle. " Said Crystal and they all stepped inside.

3) Recite the words of power associated with your desired spell. Each spell has different words of power that are recited to achieve the outcome you want. If you are summoning a demon or some other spirit, you must learn its true name before the spell will work.

And Prepare for your results. If your spell works, the outcome you desire will take effect. Prepare for this, and prepare also for the evil that may come.

If you have summoned a demonic beast or spirit, treat it with respect. These creatures do not necessarily have loyalty to their summoner.

"If demon really come then" Said Cathlene .

"That's all why we are doing this , scardy cat" Said kiera while punching playfully on her arms.

"So you all are ready to welcome a demon." Crystal giggled. " Now hold the hands of each other and do concentrate . I'll read the spell." Said crystal.

"I bind your feet from bringing you to harm us. I bind your hands from reaching out to harm us. I bind your mouth from spreading tales to harm us. I bind your mind from sending energy to harm us. We just wanna talk to you. Please Answer it." Crystal spelled Aloud. And Repeat it three times.

The cracking sound of the thunder came and from the dark clouds, lightning struck here and there.

They opened their eyes and wait to happened something.

The trees would seem to go silent from the wind passing through them. Nothing could be heard everything was deathly quiet. A dragon fly hovered above them . They all stared at that. It showing off its iridescent wings and violent blue green body before a butterfly fluttered past. And Nothing weird happened.

They sighed in disappointment. "See , Nothing happened. I told you guys this is only a superstition. Lets all go to bed now. Its getting late. Shreya groaned. "Yeah" Cathlene agreed. They all turned round and got inside the house.

By about 11:26pm they where all asleep, but something wasnt...

 **_Π_Π_Π_Π_**

 **12:00 PM**

A loud blood curdling scream was let out from withing the forest, it woke only Shreya, she stood up and ran outside with a horrified expression. "HELLO!? Is Anyone There? " Screeched Shreya. She looked around. Found no one. She thought nothing of it just her illusion. And about to turned when her gaze fell upon the book of crystal which was fallen down on the ground. She stepped towards that. Suddenly the wind was going fast and The pages of book blew fastly and stopped at a page. Shreya Scanned the surrounding. Fog clouding the beautiful shining moon. She felt fishy but immediately thought nothing of it. "Odd weather." She said to herself picking up the book with the spell written on it. She looked it and don't know why but read the spell aloud in a stammered sort of fashion.

"You of hell are bound to me for eternity."

By some unknown force she was compelled back into her solid form and thrown twenty feet back. Landing on the ground on crunchy leaves. she was paralyzed. "What was happening to me?" She thought.

A hot flash of pain burst through her chest and her heart beated fastly. Something happen to her. Gasping for air, She writhed in agony . Her heart beat pounded in her head causing excruciating pain. Her vision became tunneled and she felt herself loosing consciousness. Overwhelmed she sank into blackness.

...

The fog outside suddenly disappeared and she opened her eyes, could saw the moon shining brightly over the trees. There was no pain in her chest. Her heart beat was normal.

She sat up. " What happend to me?" she asked herself and looked all around. There was nothing weird. Everything was quite & normal.

"I think I had an overactive imagination." She murmured in her breath. She shooked her head at herself and went inside the house to sleep again.

 **_Π_Π_Π_Π_**

 **3:00 AM**

Shreya woke with a start and noticed first, her friends were not sleep beside her and second, there were candles around the bed. She felt like someone else was in the room staring at her. Her eyes searched the small room but came up with nothing. She couldn't shake the feeling though. Was she going crazy?

"You are more beautiful than any dream my mind could conjure." Her head whipped to the side and saw a man standing in the dark corner. "Who are you?" She shrieked and briefly wondered where her Friends were. The shadowed man chuckled and the sound sent shivers down her spine.

The man began to walk into the light towards her.

"STOP! Crystal! Kiera! Cathlene! She screamed trying to call for help.

But he kept walking. Her heart sprinted in her chest as she tried to catch her breath. With every step the man took her pulse was steadily rising. A blood curdling scream ripped its way out of her mouth when his face came into the light. It was a horribly cracked face. His eyes were red. Shreya began to shake with fear and shut her eyes tight, trying to escape this horrible place.

"Shreya?" She shook her head in denial, this monster knew her name! "Shreya?!"~

Her eyes snapped open and let out a relieved cry. She looked around , There was No one , no any candles! Her friends were sleep next to her. "It was only a dream!" First she confused and then calmed herself . Got a water of glass but still scared. She laid again. Covered her body fully with blanket and sleep hugging to her friend. And fallen asleep soon.

The moonlight flooded in the room. Same demonically man with an evil smile standing there. And staring at her.

 **That's the end of first chapter!**

 **Hope it was interesting to read!**

 **Please let me know how you feel about anything and everything in this. And if you didn't like this then tell me I won't continue this. Please Do Review! And Kindly ignore if any mistakes! Next update depend on your Reviews.**

 **Thanks For Reading!**

 **Have a Great Day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter - 2**

 **The Terrible Truth**

The buzzing of alarm is loud . They yawned into their feather-fluffed pillow, Kieara smashed her hand on the snooze button, causing the alarm clock to fall off of the nightstand, and clatter against the ground. They all woke up to welcome morning except one. Kathlene got down from the bed and opened the sun rays breathed in the room.

"Wake up Shreya!" Kieara shouted as throwing a pillow towards her.

Shreya groaned when her eyes refused to open, feeling beyond exhausted. Her eyes barely peeked open to see it was only three hours later with blurry numbers staring back from when she fell asleep making it just past eight am. Her eyes burned from lack of sleep and now she felt silly for not going to bed earlier. She wasn't going to let some dream control her sleeping pattern now. She didn't want to alarm her friends so with great reluctance she got up.

All were getting ready when shreya still sat on bed.

"Shreya, are you alright? You look sick." Her Friends were concerned for the paleness to her face and Crystal checked to make sure she didn't have a temperature.

"Yeah... Actually I didn't sleep well last night." Shreya sighed and rested her face on the heel of her palm.

"Will you having trouble to go to college? " Asked Crystal .

"No... Am coming" She said and got down from the bed to get ready as quickly as possible.

When they all finished, they grabbed their Stuff for college, and headed out the door.

Soon they were all in the college.

They walked into their first class, and immediately shreya caught someone's eyes as she walked to her seat.

His red eyes flashed a weird color, or it could have just been the lighting from the outside lights. She didn't understand but felt something weirdness as she know him but she never met him before. Then why he is so familiar to her?

She snapped from her thoughts as Mr. Bailey walks into the room, her teacher .

She was a brilliant student and gave pure attention to her all classes but couldn't today. She felt the man still staring at her. She whipped her head to saw him.

He returned her glare, his red eyes flashing an odd color again. He gave her a playful smile. She snapped and again started to looked ahead. Few minutes later finally she pissed off.

"Kieara, one guy is continuously staring at me" she said as she felt uneasy. Angerness stroked in her tone.

"Really! Is he hot!" Exclaimed Kiera.

" Kieraa!... Actually... he is. But why he staring at me." she asked.

"Go and ask him. And if you are not interested in him then tell me. " she said, Letting out a small chuckle.

"Kiera..." She snapped disapprovingly.

During whole college time she didn't see him again after her first class. And she almost forget about him.

After the college she and her friends were went for shopping.

They stop at an accessories shop. Where shreya's eyes fall on a necklace. That made her heart start to pick up in pace. She held the necklace. She unhooked the back and carefully clasped the back to have it hang just above the slight cleavage. The ruby shown in the small amount of sunlight, creating light on herself and her Friend's cloth.

"Wow. It's Beautiful. You should keep this." Exclaimed Crystal.

Shreya smiled to her.

"What's the cost of it?" She asked to shopkeeper.

"You're lucky. This is free for you Mam." The shopkeeper said.

"Free! " She amazed.

"Yeah! Today is the 10th anniversary of my shop. And you're the 10th no coustmer . So this is a small present for you from our shop."

"Woww!" Kieara exclaimed. "Really lucky Shreya. I wish I could be the one.

Shreya smiled to her.

"Uh... Thank you so much!" Said shreya to the shopkeeper. Though she felt something very weird. But still kept that necklace as Something inside her told her to kept it.

" Am tired now. lets get going yar." Said Kiera. Shreya was only half listening but was still looking at her necklace. Noting her friends were no longer with her she looked up and saw them down the street a ways. Suddenly Her eyes caught some movement in the window in front of her and she let out a loud gasp when she saw the same man who was in her first class ; "This is beautiful as like you." He spoke from behind her. Shreya spun around quickly. He wasn't there and when she turned back to the window he no longer was staring at her. She looked all around and there was no one. He was gone. Or it just her helucination.

"I'm going crazy." She muttered and hurried off to search her friends.

The same red eyed boy was standing in her way. Staring at her intently.

"Hey! little one!" He said casually, capturing her attention.

Her stare collided with him and she was mesmerized unable to look away. He is a very tall man. He had a beautiful face, gorgeous dark black hair and dark red eyes. Moments passed and neither of them averted their gaze. she never thought it was possible for a person to be so shockingly handsome. The corner of his mouth twitched, threatening to smile.

"Are you going to stare at me all day?" He finally asked breaking the silence.

she blinked as if someone had thrown a cold bucket of water over her.

"Why are you following me?" she asked.

"Cause you compelled me to do that." He said. Amazement her mouth fell open.

"I compelled you. How!" she blurted out stunned at the implied accusation.

The stranger came closer to her "You've never been round many guys. I can tell by the way that your blushing." He smiled. Mortified she wanted to runaway and hide her face. Taking a deep breathe "You didn't answer me" She said. Blinked and turned her face to another side.

"You were the one who read that spell last night." He said.

"Spell... "She thought and remembered her last night. "How did you know about that? Were you watching me?" She asked.

"Yes, I was passing by and stumbled across the house. I would have left if you hadn't captured me." He said.

"What do you mean captured? And who are you? " She asked.

"My name is Daya. And...I'm a Demon" He said.

" A de-demon! She said breathlessly and after a second started laughing madly. "And I am the queen of hell." She scoffed, smiling tentively.

He rolled his eyes, "Im not joking, im being serious. "

"Uh-huh. I am too serious." faking serious quite successfully. " And if you don't stop following me I'll call the police.." she finished harshly. He was grinning by the time she was done.

"Shreeyyaaaa... " someone screamed her name. She turned her head to direction of voice.

"Whom you talking to? " Kiera snapped.

"Oh..ya this guy..." she turned her head back to that man but there was no one. He was gone.

"Come Shreya! All are waiting for us!" Kiera hold her wrist and dragged her.

 **_Π_Π_Π_Π_Π_**

 **7:00 Pm**

There were monsters chasing her, and chanted something "Pulchri sunt gressus tui in inferno maledictum mecum Non caelum. Meum et tu solus!" She had no idea what they speaking. But all she knew was that she NEEDED to run and hide from them. She kept running and running not daring to look back. Because she knew if she did she would see those horrible beasts. Gathering her courage she turned her face back, They were so closed to her and gonna attack on her. She closed her eyes tightly. The pendant of Ruby creating a strong , bright light all over just for a second. After a while when she opened her eyes she found there's no one. They all had seemed to have vanished. She took a quick look around and found herself to be in some sort of throne room. It was a dark and scary room with blood red walls.

A tall man with black hair walked in. She looked up into his blood red eyes and saw a passion. She had no idea what he was passionate about, but it was there. His eyes were making her tired, the darkness of them seemingly surrounding her, covering her mind with tendrils of darkness.

He wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, pulled her against him.

She shivered under his gaze. He clucked his tounge at her and leaned towards her ear. " Grata ad infernum" He whispered. His breath was icy and she flinched at his words. What did they mean? Where was she and why?

She closed her eyes. She was on the couch in her room again, when she opened her eyes again.

"What kind of nightmare WAS that?" She thought about the weird dream of the man and the monsters who chanted in weird language and unconsciously gripped the necklace in her hand.

"So Your necklace saved you"

The red eyed boy from her dream is out, and staring at her intently, Sitting on a chair.

"You... What are you doing here? And how did you come up ?" She yelled shockingly.

"I can go anywhere where I want. I'm a demon. Remember?" He asked. Smirking with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Ah... So you still continuing this drama. Listen, I don't believe in the demon or God! So stop being scared me. And I know you came here from the window by climbing on the pipe. Boys are Really good in that stuff" She said smoothly, giving him no room to make any excuse.

"And what about your Dream that you saw few minutes ago?" He asked.

"It's no big deal. It was just a dream, it could of just been my imagination like all dreams are..." She stopped uttering " How do you know about my dream?" She asked.

"I know everything" His red eyes sparkled. "You don't belive me but its a fact and I can prove it."

"Uh-huh " She mumbled, not sure what to say.

" What's wrong with you Shreya. Why you muttering in alone.?" Asked Kiera while entering in the room.

"Kiera Am talking with this guy" She said , whipped her head to him who was sitting in front of her on a chair.

Kiera looked all around but found no one. "Are you going crazy. There's no one" She snapped.

"Kiera please don't you start now" She said.

"What? You're gonna mad. There's seriously no one dude" She snapped back.

Shreya kept a wary eye on her wondering how can she not see such a large man . Daya followed her line of sight and let out a sultry chuckle capturing her attention once more. "She cannot see me because I'm not really here Little one. I'm appearing before you because our bond grows stronger everyday. I have abilities that are beyond your mind." He stood up and her eyes followed his every movement. He walked towards Kiera with a knife in his hand. He put it on Kiera's neck.

"I told you, i can prove it...or have you had enough proof?" He asked , a small triumphant smile playing across his face and voice.

He walked back and vanished in the darkness.

Kiera shot her many glares,

"What the heck is up dude?!" She got sick of her behavior .

"Are you OK?".

"Umm... Yeah! Just had a bad Dream" she replied.

"Are you sure!" She asked , concerned for her.

"Yeah! Come let's go for dinner" She said and they rushed out the room.

 **_Π_Π_Π_Π_Π_**

 **11:00 Pm**

Shreya laid down on the bed and tried her best to fall asleep, while her friends snoring next to her. She tossed, turned, and still didn't get a wink of sleep.

She tossed herself aside. And saw the man with horribly cracked face laying next to her. That made a small scream escape from her.

And Her friends woke up .

" What Happened?" Asked Crystal while sitting.

"Sorry! I just saw a spider! I shouted in the whiniest voice possible. But, it came off as croaky" It amazed her how easy lying was coming to her now, and with startling findings she realized this one of the first times she's ever lied .

"Wh-at the Hell, Shreya! You were screamed to seeing a spider. This nuisance is costing me my sleep! " Yelled Kiera.

"Am sorry" Said shreya , made an innocent face.

"Its OK" Said Crystal and they all laid down again to sleep except Shreya. She got down From the bed and went to the balcony.

"Now you believing in me" The man walked around her.

"What do you want from me? Do you want my soul or something?" She asked in a deep and scary voice.

"Did you understand the spell that you performed or that performed by monsters in your dream?" He asked.

"No they were in some weird language" She replied.

"But why? what did they mean?" she asked. And Can't you just go away?" Her voice was bitter and angry .

"No. I am bound to you." He replied.

"Well I unbind you!"

"You can't. No one can break this tie. We bound for the eternity." He took a step forward.

A horribly cracked face visible again. Shreya stumbled back. Her Eyes widened, Heart stopped for a second.

He saw the fear come back in her eyes. He looked up at the moon which coming from behind the cloud and flooded its light.

"Moonlight shows our's real faces " he said looking back to her.

"Do you scared of me?" He asked. "Yes." She answered.

"Well, then I suppose I will have to change your view point of me. I bid you a good night little one." She blinked and he was gone making her confused as disappointment flooded through her.

 ** _A/N_** **~ What's up?! I hope you guys liked this chapter! I'll try to update often! Please Read and PLEASE Review. You have no idea how much feedback means to me and it only takes two minute then why not ?**

 **Thank you!**


End file.
